hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Sataniel
Sataniel (サタナエル) was Ignora's husband and Lucifer's father. He was also the Ancient Demon King who formed the first Demon Army. Background Back on his home planet he was a very skilled magic user and scientist. He and Ignora were trying to find a way to reach immortality in order to save their race. They soon discovered the existence of the Tree of Life on the moon, thanks to Ignora's two assistants: Kael and Shekeena, who respectively were the personifications of Yesod and Marut. Ignora and Sataniel were able to finish their research, but the two Sephira tried to stop them. By killing as many researchers as possible. In the end the two were defeated, Ignora and Sataniel took their DNA and spread it to the other researchers as a result he, Ignora, Gabriel, Sariel, Lailah, Camael and Raguel became immortal. During their research, Sataniel and Ignora eventually fell in love and married. However the humans of their planet became greedy and demanded to share the research with them. This left them no choice but to flee their home planet by separating the moon. After a while they drifted to Ente Isla, which had only one moon at that time and the group decided to settle there. Sataniel wished to live in peace as humans and create a paradise, but Ignora was against it and looked down on the humans and refused to be led by them. With no other choice Sataniel fled with his son Lucifer and stole the Yesod fragment. In order to take back the Yesod Sephira, Ignora conducted experiment on humans that were rejected by the Sephira. When Sataniel and Lailah found out they went berserk. Sataniel gathered the experiments, especially those that went against Ignora and created an army, which later became known as the first Demon Army. He also created a shelter named Satan's ark, where he boarded the demons and angels who sided within. Sadly, Sataniel lost the battle and was killed, leaving the Angels and Demons scattered in the Demon World. Appearance According to Camio, he has the appearance of a human and bird like wings. Story The "Great Demon King's disaster" When he was alive, he caused a large disaster in heaven. The disaster involved his rebellion against the highest ranking Angel, Ignora, who is also the so-called God. Angels born before the "Disaster" have red eyes while Angels born after the "Disaster" have purple eyes or at least that's how it seems to be. The "Great Demon King's will" First mentioned in Volume 3 by Maou. When Maou spoke of the "Will", it caused Gabriel to lose his temper. In Volume 5, Gabriel asked Lucifer about it but Lucifer thought the "Will" referred to Demon treasures which Gabriel said they were not. He then told Lucifer to call him if he remembers anything. It was later revealed that the "Will" referred to protecting the Tree of Life and stopping it from dying. Both Lailah and Gabriel inherited this task. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Side Characters